kindle_of_mountain_reachfandomcom-20200215-history
Chervil Sun
Chervil Sun 'Chervil Sun '''is a red she-cat with white-flecked legs and a black-flecked muzzle. She also has piercing medium-green eyes. History Chervil Sun is born to Mint and Thyme as Chervil. She and her siblings, Gold Coin and Cinnamon, live peacefully. Not much is told of her childhood. Gold Coin leaves their group once Mint dies. Close to her adulthood, Cinnamon has kits with a cat named Conifer. One of the kits, Seed, dies of greencough in the winter. Conifer leaves out of grief and never returns. Once an adult, Chervil took care of Cinnamon's kits, Milk Thistle, Yarrow, Foxglove, and Wintergreen when Cinnamon died of protecting her kits from a badger. Another cat named Owl also joined them. Chervil's life changes when a tom named Gold Coin travels to where they stay. She realizes that Gold Coin is her and Cinnamon's brother. Gold Coin stays with them for a while until eventually asking if they wanted to make a group called The Kindle of Mountain Reach. He called it the Mountain Reach because the mountains surrounding the valley seemed to reach towards the sky. They all agree truthfully and Gold Coin becomes leader under Milk Thistle's convincing. Over the course of time, the Kindle grows. Around this time the Kindle starts a name system. Chervil's new name becomes Chervil Leaf. Shortly after this, White Owl (Owl) gives birth to Gold Coin's kits: Falling Fern, Storm Cloud, Crimson Dusk, and Storm Cloud. After this, Gold Coin says that The Tribe of the Night Sun is what they believe in, like StarClan or The Tribe of Rushing Water. The rest agree to this with only a few grumbles. He also said that the leaders would receive "sun" as their suffix. A little more than a quarter-moon later, Gold Sun dies of old age, marking Chervil Leaf as the leader. Chervil Sun is worried about being the leader, and knows that she'll never be half as good as Gold Sun was. But a starry white cat with a large black splotch on her back with black ears and a completely black tail comes in her dreams and tells her that she was right for this. Chervil Sun doesn't know who this cat is, but knows that it is from the Night Sun Kindle. However, some of the wise words the white-and-black she-cat said did not reassure Chervil Sun. Desperate. she left her beta, White Owl, in charge while she tried to seek help. Surprisingly, she found more kin. Their names were Flight, Juniper, and Lynx, and all three were a few moons older than Milk Thistle, Yarrow, Wintergreen, and Foxglove. All three of the rest of Chervil Sun's kin help her see that she is worthy for being leader. Chervil Sun stays with them for barely a moon before she has the urge to go back to her Kindle. Chervil Sun invites them back into the Kindle, but all three insist that they stay where they are and that they've seen Milk Thistle, Yarrow, Wintergreen, and Foxglove around. Chervil Sun goes back to the Kindle much prouder as a leader. Gold Sun comes and visits her dreams and says that the white-and-black she-cat she saw in her dreams was a cat called Light Finder, who helped him find The Kindle of the Night Sun. Chervil Sun continues to be leader, and has kits with a cat called Aspen Heart, a newer member of the Kindle. They have three kits: Dark Breeze, Bright Poppy, and White Blaze, who are all healthy. Kin Mint - Mint is a pale gray she-cat with cream and white paws and a cream-and-white tipped-tail. She is the mother of Gold Sun, Ginger, Chervil Sun, and Cinnamon. Her mate is Thyme and she dies of drowned at 100.8 moons. She is known to be part kittypet, because wild cats don't know what coins are, but Mint picked it up from her Twolegs. Thyme - Thyme is a dusky brown tom with lighter brown spots. He is the father of Gold Sun, Ginger, Chervil Sun, and Cinnamon. His mate is Mint and he dies of burning from a fire. Gold Sun - Gold Sun is a black tom with gold colored paws and a gold-tipped tail. He is the father of Falling Fern, Splotch, Whisper from Fallen Shadow, Storm Cloud, Crimson Dusk, and Wishing Star. His past mate was Spice, and his current mate is White Owl. He dies from old age at 102.9 moons. Wishing Star - Wishing Star is a white she-cat with a black spot on her forehead. Her parents are Gold Sun and White Owl. Falling Fern - Falling Fern is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with icy blue eyes. Her parents are Gold Sun and White owl. Storm Cloud - Storm Cloud is a black she-cat with dark gray and white splotches. Her parents are Gold Sun and White Owl. Crimson Dusk - Crimson Dusk is a red tom with brown and gold faded-colored legs. His parents are Gold Sun and White Owl. Aspen Heart - Aspen Heart is a russet-colored tom with shimmering golden spots. He is the father of Dark Breeze, Bright Poppy, and White Blaze. His mate is Chervil Leaf. Dark Breeze - Dark Breeze is a dark gray tom with black splotches and strips. His parents are Gold Sun and White Owl. Bright Poppy - Bright Poppy is a fluffy bright ginger she-cat with white paws, ears, and a white-tipped tail. Her parents are Gold Sun and White Owl. White Blaze - White Blaze is a white tom with a ginger streak beside both of his eyes and a stripe down his back with very small ginger spots beside the stripe. His parents are Gold Sun and White Owl. Lynx - Lynx is a pretty white-she cat with snow-leopard-like markings that are a gray-purple and light gray. Her long, slim but fluffy tail is also gray-purple and light gray. Her mother is Ginger. Juniper - Juniper is a dark gray and light gray tom with his two bac paws white. His mother is Ginger. Flight - Flight is a brown tom with a completely white tail. Ginger - Ginger is cream-she-cat. She was forgotten from Gold Sun, Chervil Sun, and Cinnamon, but later is remembered again. Her mate is unknown and her kits are Lynx, Juniper, and Flight. ( *'there is a LOT more of Chervil Sun's kin, but these are the closer and more related ones* ) ''' Trivia * Chervil Sun is in a later litter than Gold Sun, so she is younger. * Chervil Sun is an only child in her litter. * Chervil Sun doesn't completely trust Light Finder but respects The Kindle of the Night Sun. * Chervil Sun has no idea that Gold Sun has had a past mate other than White Owl. Mistakes * Chervil Sun was depicted as ginger and a solid red color. * She was called Chervil Leaf after her leader name.